justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDisbae/Fashion Photo RuView! - Season 9 Promotional Pictures.
Paris: Hello wiki public! I’m Paris! Oreo: I’m Oreo! Topaz: I’m Topaz! Via: And I’m Via! All: And welcome to this week’s episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race Fashion… Photo… RuView! Paris_FPR1.png Topaz_FPR1.png Via_FPR1.png BYF JDISBAECOMINGSOON.png (Sissy That Walk plays) Paris: This week, we will be tooting, booting and shooting the looks of the queens in the upcoming Season 9 of RuPaul’s Drag Race! (“MAY THE BEST WOMAN, BEST WOMAN WIN!”) Topaz: Is anyone here excited for the new season! (everyone chants) Oreo: First up on our list… Aja! Topaz: This is one of my fave looks of the bunch. The neon blue color is so visually appealing and the purple wig has so much volume and being paired with the beautiful earrings also with lots of vibrance, it makes an amazing photo. This is definitely a queen to watch, I give this look a Toot! Paris: I really dig this look! Aja wearing this look is serving me Naomchi realness. She has the purplish-pink wig, the blue dress, and the pose Naomi likes to make. The fur coat is just the cherry on top to an amazing outfit that is perfect for a body like Aja’s. It’s simple, yet creative and amazing. Overall, this look deserves a Toot! Oreo: Aja is really serving it with this look. She is using her signature Naomi-style lashes and it really shows off her style. The light blue pastelly outfit lends credence to her self-description of how she is a personified sl*tty anime character. Don’t even get me started on that blue fur scarf - it really helps to tie up the entire look! It’s an easy Toot! Via: Like Paris said, this look is serving me Naomi and Kim Chi lovechild realness. I am simply in love with this beautiful pastel-colored outfit. The dress is gorgeous and creative, with the lavender wig plus the blue earring, bracelet and ring complementing it wonderfully. To tie it all together, the bubbles blue fur coat over her shoulder and her mug let me know this is a b!tch you don’t want to frock with. Toot! ---- Alexis Michelle! Topaz: This look is giving me Carnival realness! All the colors work together and I love myself some volumed hair, so this certainly satisfies. Definitely a Toot!. Via: I think this look is absolutely gorgeous. The sequinsed dress is stunning with the crystals accentuating the bright colors, and I love the poofy hair. Also, come through t!tty contour! Toot!. Oreo: Alexis has on a gorgeous neon yellow piece complete with multi-colored diamond patterns, and their glow makes the dress that much more beautiful. Her edgy fascinator looks like a slice out of Manila’s pineapple, and it makes Alexis look that much more opulent. The makeup is serving fierce cougar realness, and she is really making an impression. Toot! Paris: The bright neon yellow couture looks amazing on a queen like Alexis Michelle. The shoulder pads look dominatrix-esque, and I 100% lived for them. The mug is also beat to PERFECTION! Overall, this is a complete Toot! ---- Charlie Hides! Topaz: For me, this look is a bit tacky but I’m gonna start with my positives, I like the wig…. Now the negatives, any type of animal print is awful for me - it makes you look like a wh0re, which is maybe what she was going for. The headpiece covers up her face and it’s not flowing for me. I’m gonna have to Boot. Via: Honestly, I disagree. Yes, the animal print IS a bit tacky and makes this dress look wrinkled and bout to die (no T no shade), but the claws and icy blue hair are gorgeous and the mask that swirls around is very creative. I give it a Toot!. Paris: I also disagree with Topaz here. I think she looks gorgeous. The animal print is a bit muddled, but the dress and the colors itself look amazing. (Also, the dress hits the floor!!!) That icy blue wig also goes well with the look, and that Philip Treacy mask? TOO CUTE. I give this look a very well Toot!. Oreo: I’m just gonna start by reminding everyone that Charlie is 52. FIFTY-TWO. And girl, she looks great for her age. She really knows how to paint on a youthful face. The dress fits her so well and gives off the sexy vibe. It’s sequined for the gods! That masquerade mask is the cherry on top of this wonderful wardrobe. I’m really excited for Charlie. Toot! ---- Eureka! Topaz: I LOVE MYSELF A BIG GIRL! Thank goodness, we need one this season! I’m living for boobs, hair, makeup, nails EVERYTHING! The look is very energetic which seems to describe her. Toot!. Oreo: Eureka was the only queen to go for red, and it turned out to be a great decision. The red is deep and sultry, and it shows off her dangerous curves. Can we talk about that necklace? It is the definition of opulence. Honestly, Eureka just looks amazing here and she gets a Toot! Via: Beautiful glittery dress, that necklace, those earrings and the flame hair? Yas gurl! Toot!. Paris: I love it when queens wear red, but that dress is a bit basic. I am living for the hair though. Everything else is great. Overall, I give this look a Toot. ---- Farrah Moan! Topaz: This looks like a nightgown. That's literally what I said when I saw this looks, the basic pink doesn't really pop for me, and the hair doesn’t have enough volume for my taste. Her face makeup is stunning but will she rest on pretty? It’s a Boot for me. Via: Ooh girl… I love the old Hollywood inspired hair, but the frilly latex nightgown look… No. I have to give this a Boot. Paris: I am really living for that hair and that mug, but I’m not living for the latex nightgown. Farrah is a very fierce queen, but this has to be a Boot from me. Oreo: Y’all know I am a huge fan of Farrah, and it’s because of how fishy she is. She is serving girly drag, Barbie glamour in this shot, and if she isn’t a tall glass of strawberry milk, I don’t know what she is. Pink is one of my least favorite colors ever, but if it suits you, then it suits you. I’m giving this a Toot! ---- Jaymes Mansfield! Topaz: This is a really cute look here, she looks like a stunning Disney princess. The dress has lots of volume which would be a great silhouette. The face makeup is really well done and isn’t too much, everything about this look is so cute! Toot!. Via: She DOES look like a princess. Jaymes seems to be a really bubbly fun type of queen, and this look absolutely fits her. Toot!. Oreo: I don’t know… Jaymes just doesn’t click for me. I’m not really a fan of what I’ve seen so far, but this is a fashion review show, so I’m just gonna focus on that. Jaymes is serving light, bubbly blue with this simple yet somehow extravagant dress. Her b00bs are there for all of you to gag over. The whole look just feels kinda weird… I’m getting pageant girl vibes and she looks like someone I would see on Toddlers and Tiaras. Hmm… I guess I’ll give it a Toot. Paris: This look is simple, yet really fun and cute. Jaymes is a very interesting character addition on RuPaul’s Drag Race, and I hope to see more looks like this on the main stage. She looks a lot like Meghan Trainor meets Cinderella, and I am gagging on my eleganza. This looks deserves a Toot from me! ---- Kimora Blac! Topaz: This look was really simple, yet really effective. The pink everything worked and the black makeup was amazing. Definite, Toot!. Paris: Kimora is definitely serving me some Bianca Del Gunn realness in that dress! It actually looks fabulous on her body. Her makeup was dramatic and amazing, and I loved it! The only problem I had was with the pink railing stuff on her dress. It was really confusing to me. However, this look receives a Toot from me. Oreo: G-G-G-Gia… Oh wait. Kimora is already serving up her excellent taste in fashion with this girly Barbie look. How her top is completely covered yet still so revealing is an achievement in and of itself. The wire frame supporting the entire dress is a really neat detail, and I think she looks fierce. Toot! Via: The flashy wire frame gown is stunning, the blonde hair is gorgeous and the black makeup to contrast with all of it is incredible. Toot! ---- Nina Bo’Nina Brown! Topaz: The video game realness slayed my posi hard. It’s all so flawless. Shoot!. Paris: This over-the-top-type makeup is really making me crave for more. It just seems to work with a character like Nina. I’ve seen some of her stuff on YouTube, and she really has a killer aesthetic! I hope to see a lot of it on the show. An absolute Shoot from me! Oreo: It takes a lot to work that fierce purple body paint. Even though she’s giving me My Little Pony vibes, I really like this entire look. She really seems like someone from an alternate, fantasy reality. The dress she has donned looks amazing, and you can see every little detail that goes into this work of art. There is not a single flaw in sight. Absolute Shoot! Via: Come through Acid Berry! Jokes aside, I am in love with this look. I’ve followed Nina for some years now, and this goes beyond the level of slayage I expect from her. This look is just incredibly detailed and she simply looks otherworldly. Alright miss Nina, you get a Shoot from me! ---- Peppermint! Topaz: As much as I love this color, she is kinda not as exciting as the rest of these bold queens. Boot. Paris: Compared to the other queens, this look wasn’t really doing it for me. Peppermint is gonna have some tough competition if she is going to wear looks like this. I have high hopes for her, so I have my wishes that she will end up having amazing looks. Unfortunately, Peppermint receives a Boot from me. Oreo: Peppermint looks effortless and fierce in this blue dress. The only qualm I have with this dress is that weird triangle thing in front of her chest. I’m not sure if it’s there to cover up her breasts, but I wish it had at least been blue so as to homogenize with the rest of the dress. On the whole, I like Peppermint’s jewels and that long flowy dress. Toot. Via: Like Topaz said, this look is pretty plain and somewhat boring compared to what everyone else wore. I’m going to have to give this one a Boot, though I still love me some Peppermint. ---- Sasha Velour! Topaz: Baldness only works on certain queens, like Ongina. In this look the baldness isn’t really working and unlike Kimora’s pink, this is just… odd. The feather “thing” doesn’t suit the look and those eyebrows, really don’t work. If I could I would double “Boot” this. Boot. Paris: Like Topaz said, baldness doesn’t really work on queens like Sasha. She looked like that she was drowning in all of that pink, and it just seemed that she was uncomfortable. Those eyebrows were also a really unusual addition to this look. I just hope that she turns it out sometime in the competition. Otherwise, she receives a Boot from me. Oreo: Sasha looks like she’s getting swallowed up by her fur coat. I need to see more of her! I know that Sasha is probably a club kid who mainly does avant-garde, but I’m not too sure of her baldness topped with some weird hairdo. If you want to do bald, either go all the way or use a better headpiece. It’s a Boot. Via: This is just a messy hodgepodge of stuff, it doesn’t go together at all. I appreciate Sasha’s aesthetic and the type of drag she’s representing, but this is a Boot. ---- Shea Couleé! Topaz: I’m really unsure about this look, on one hand I love the the head piece, apparently she made that, so she must be a design queen to watch in those challenges. Then, on the other hand I’m not living for the makeup and bottom half. I guess, Toot. Paris: I disagree with Topaz. This look was extremely fierce, and she wasn’t going to go without telling you! It was serving me BeBe Zahara-Benet if she was a Drag Race contestant now. The headpiece was like Mystique’s in S2E1, except it worked well with this look and it was FIERCE. That fringe on the shoulders was amazing. The beat was great, but it could’ve had some tweaks here and there. Besides that, this look is an absolute Shoot! Oreo: Bebe Zahara Benet is back! Oh my goodness, Shea looks awesome in this tribal-princess getup. Her headdress is so finely detailed and so fierce. The neckpiece is so neatly studded and everything, and it’s just serving high glam. Toot! ‘’’Via’’’: This tribal/Carnival parade realness look slayed me. The headpiece is beautiful and she is serving me great body, only thing I don’t like are the boots, I don’t think they fit in well with the rest of this look. Toot! ---- Trinity Taylor! Topaz: I’m living for the breast plate! The whole teal and blue fantasy is amazing. The only thing I don’t like are all the blue extras… Toot! Paris: I really like this look! The blue bodysuit looked very fabulous, and all of the accessories fit very well with the whole look. The problems I have is that the mug is a bit unpolished, and the wig seems to be messy. But, this overall look is a Toot from me! Oreo: Trinity looks like a Muppet. That’s really the first thing that came to my mind when I saw her mug. Let’s talk about her dress. I love me some ultramarine, and she definitely looks like she has come to slay. Also, she has a $600 breastplate and she is going to use it! The overall wardrobe is meh, I guess. It’s worthy of a Toot. Via: I’m going to have to disagree here. While I love the hair, the bodysuit is messy and… I just don’t get what she was going for. This is a Boot, sorry. ---- Oreo: Last up on our list… Valentina! Topaz: This look was very simple yet very effective, no more and no less. Toot! Paris: Like Topaz said, this look was simple yet engaging. That hair also looks extremely fabulous, and I can sense a hint of Valentina’s Latina flavor, which I really love. That mug also looks amazing, and I really want more of that in this competition. Overall, a big Toot from me! Oreo: Valentina is our Latina princess of the season. She picked a nice shade of mint, and she is serving up runway model eleganza. Her makeup is fine and fishy, and it really ties in her aesthetic. She looks beautiful in this picture, but I hope we get to see more than just “fish” during her run in the season. Toot. Via: Valentina is gorgeous and I for one am loving this simple mint to be look. The poofy orange wig really ties it all together. Toot! ---- Our top toot of the week is... Nina Bo’Nina Brown! ---- TREND ALERT! NinaBoNinaBrownS9Promo.jpg AjaS9Promo.jpg CharlieHidesS9Promo.jpg JaymesMansfieldS9Promo.jpg PeppermintS9Promo.jpg TrinityTaylorS9Promo.jpg There was such a theme with blue! Sickening! ---- That's all for this week, see you soon on Fashion.... Photo... Ruview!! Category:Blog posts